Love is Complicated
by xIceCrystal
Summary: "Natsu is so dense. Can't he actually figure out that I love him? He's such an idiot!", Lucy said. All Nalu fluff.


Finally, here's a Nalu oneshot and I will try to update my other story **Seasons** as soon as I can. So hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Complicated<strong>

It was a normal day at the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar, chatting with Mirajane as usual.

"So Lucy…what do you think?", Mira asked leaning towards her.

"About what?", Lucy inquired, knowing full well what the former S-class mage was referring to.

Mira flashed a smirk and grinned in amusement, "Of course, about Natsu!"

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, until he heard his name being called. He ran towards the bar. "Did you call me?"

Mira laughed. "No, we were just _talking _about you."

Being interested, Natsu took a seat next to Lucy, much too close for her comfort. "So, what were you saying about me?"

"Oh nothing much," Lucy hastily responded, faking a smile.

Natsu stared into her deep brown eyes, seeing right through her façade since they both knew each other very well.

Natsu moved even closer to her, making her blush and look away. "W-What?", Lucy managed to breathe out.

"Stop lying. So what were you saying?", Natsu asked curiously.

Mira grinned, observing the flirty moment.

Suddenly, Lucy jumped up from the chair and turned her back towards them. "M-Mira-san, I'm heading home for today."

She hurried out of the guild and held up a silver key and called, "Open the gate of the Canis Minor, Nicholas!"

Plue appeared and Lucy took him in her arms. "Plue, Natsu is so dense. Can't he actually figure out that I love him? He's such an idiot!", Lucy talked as she scurried to get home.

"Puun puun!", Plue said in response.

* * *

><p>Natsu was confused as to what made Lucy bolt out of the guild like that.<p>

"Mira, what's wrong with Lucy?", he asked turning towards the white haired mage.

"Why don't you go after her and find out for yourself?", Mira suggested, grinning.

"Fine," Natsu muttered as he got up and walked towards the guild door alone, since Happy had gone fishing with Charle.

* * *

><p>As soon as Lucy reached her house, she cuddled into her bed and all that was on her mind was Natsu.<p>

"I can't believe I fell in love with such a jerk…", she cried softly into her pillow. "Puun puun!", Plue replied, sitting on the bed.

"You also think I'm right don't you, Plue?", Lucy smiled miserably. Before Plue could say anything else, the window opened and Natsu stepped in.

Deciding it was best to leave the two alone, Plue returned to the Spirit World.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?", Lucy asked, not noticing that Plue had left.

Natsu stepped on the bed and took a seat next to her. "What's bothering you, Lucy?"

"What are you talking about?", Lucy replied, looking at anywhere but Natsu.

"Mira told me-

With this, Lucy's head shot up and began to feel nervous. _'What exactly did Mira tell him?'_

"to check on you."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Can I ask you something Natsu?"

Natsu looked surprised but nevertheless he nodded.

"Do you love someone?"

"Huh? What are you saying?", Natsu inquired, blushing slightly.

"So what's your answer?", Lucy asked, trying not to be too interested.

Natsu sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Yes…"

Then something clicked in her mind and Lucy felt her heart sink. It was probably Lisanna. After all, Lisanna did say she liked Natsu when they once talked. She decided she couldn't take any of this anymore.

"Natsu…please leave."

Natsu glanced at her and noticed that she wore a solemn expression. He felt a pang of guilt, now knowing why.

He decided to comfort her and reached his hand out but he was stopped by her voice.

"No... please…leave," She choked, the tears freely falling down her cheeks.

How could he just leave her when she was breaking down? But he knew better than to oppose her, especially when she was mad.

Making up his mind to come back later, he jumped out through the window.

Lucy just pulled the pillows close to her body and soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>-After two hours-<strong>

Lucy woke up to find it was really dark outside. She opened her window and felt the fresh air. She inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky.

There were thousands of stars shining. She smiled sadly and rested her head on the windowsill. Just then, she saw a shooting star. Swiftly, she made a wish.

As the shooting star disappeared, she could only hope that her wish would come true.

Suddenly, she widened her eyes as she saw a familiar face just an inch away from hers. Hastily, she backed away from the window, her face beet red.

Natsu stepped in through the window, as usual. "Yo Lucy!", He grinned.

"N-Natsu!"

"Are you feeling better now?", he asked.

Lucy nodded frantically, staring deeply into his hazel eyes until she calmed down.

"Umm... Natsu, can I ask you about the girl you love?", Lucy muttered softly.

Natsu sighed as he leaned his head against the window and sat comfortably on the bed. Lucy started picking on a loose thread on her skirt, thinking maybe he did not want to talk about it.

There was an awkward silence before he replied, surprising Lucy.

"What do you want to know?", he said a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Eh? You'll tell me?", Lucy asked her eyes widening and looking at him.

"Just hurry up!", Natsu snapped, looking away.

Lucy laughed lightly, knowing he was embarassed.

"Fine... what kind of person is she?"

"She is... an awesome mage. She thinks she is useless but actually, I think she's great. She's beautiful...and...-

As Natsu kept on talking about that lucky girl, Lucy noticed a faint smile on his lips. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous about whoever he was talking about. As she was deeply in thought, one sentence snapped her out of it.

"She uses Celestial Spiri-" , Natsu immediately cut off, and turned away from Lucy. He hadn't meant for that to slip from his mouth.

Lucy widened her eyes in realization. _"She uses Celestial Spirits"... 'I'm the only one in Fairy Tail who is a Celestial Mage. Don't tell me it's...'_

Lucy smiled slowly and shifted closer to Natsu. "Natsu, look at me."

However, he did not budge an inch. "Natsu.."

This time he slightly turned his head. Before he could say anything, Lucy embraced him tightly from behind.

"W-What...", He stuttered as he felt her body press against his back.

"You love me don't you?", Lucy whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. Suddenly, Natsu found his throat very dry. In fact, he couldn't utter a word.

"I love you...", Lucy said releasing him and sitting infront of him. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on his bare chest and moved closer.

Natsu closed his eyes too and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met, sending an electrifying shock throughout their body. After a few seconds of kissing, Natsu pulled away.

"I love you too," Natsu replied, grinning.

"You know, I always thought you were dense enough to not even know what love was. I guess I was wrong. But really, love is such a complicated thing."

"Shut up..." , Natsu murmered before he smashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review!<p> 


End file.
